Stardust Reunion
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: A figure from Ragna and Jin's past calls them to her... One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Stardust! SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction, back from my three day hiatus.

Yes, everything is fine with me. I'm pretty much one hundred percent healthy. I'm still going to be a bit wary of how fast I type because my nerves act up whenever I type very fast.

Anyway, yes this is my first Fanfiction featuring Ragna and Jin. Do not squeal, please because it's not Yaoi. If it was, it would be incest, also and...I'm not really into that.

Let me warn you that this Fanfiction is one hundred percent speculation. I don't know if I got certain concepts right.

* * *

**Ragna X Jin Story: Stardust Reunion**

With the timeline loop gone and death permanent once again, there can be no doubt that life must be cherished. Only certain beings, however, know of this loop...or what used to be called the loop.

The battle against Mu was won when Ragna awakened Noel's conscious from within. However, the battle to prevent Amatarasu's destruction was lost as the Imperator herself had razed it while everyone was occupied.

The combined forces of Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion despite being only a victim, Hakumen, and Rachel Alucard were not enough to stand against their foes as they held them at bay. They included Litchi-Faye-Ling, Tsubaki Yayoi, Terumi, Relius, and the Imperator Saya.

Saya was the one who broke the time loop, with death becoming permanent once more, and her foes managed to just escape with their lives. And now, it seemed as though Saya and her allies had the upper hand.

Saya was not always the cynical woman she is now. Saya used to be a sweet, caring girl with two older brothers. Her two brothers are now her two worst enemies, but still were her brothers nonetheless. As if it was telepathy but not of her will, she subconsciously sent a message to her two brothers. There was a part of her...that wanted to see her brothers again and talk to them.

_My brothers...please visit me...meet me where we've last saw each other, after all these years apart..._

These were the words that were sent to her brothers, not of her will.

* * *

About one week later, since the initial incident, in the place where the battle of Amaterasu took place, a man with white spikey hair came to it. He had his gargantuan sword in two, ready to take on anyone who stood in his way. He was Ragna the Bloodedge.

He looks left and right, looking for anything that seemed unorthodox. _"The voice told me to go here...but there's nobody there. Why did she...?" _

As if his gut made the move for him, he blocked a sword slash. This slash came from the younger brother of Ragna: Jin Kisaragi. They started at each other, a few yards apart, with blank stares.

Jin kept his sword out. "Brother..."

Ragna's eyes thinned to a menacing glare. "Jin..."

Jin took a deep breath. "Brother...you...heard the voice that told you to come here...didn't you?"

Ragna pretended to not know what Jin was talking about. "What voice? I'm not crazy like you are, Jin. I just got lost."

Jin nodded in disapproval. "Brother, I'm not stupid. Tell me the truth."

Ragna scoffed as he looked away from Jin. "Fine! I came here because a voice in my head told me to! Are you happy now?"

Jin sighed at his brother's condemn. "As I thought; you were guided here by Saya, weren't you?"

Ragna growled. "Yeah...she told me to go to the place where we last saw her...which was here." Something popped in Ragna's head. "Hey, why would you care, anyway? I thought you hated Saya, remember?"

Jin stared at the ground with his free hand on his hip. "Humph...I still do but...if Saya is involved...I must know."

Ragna took a deep breath and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Hey Jin, did you know that your big boss was Saya?"

Jin turned his head away. "I didn't know, brother. Why would you ask me that question?"

Ragna gave a bittersweet smile. "Eh, I just had a feeling that if you knew that your big boss was Saya, you'd go ape-shit."

Jin turned toward Ragna with thinned eyes full of anger. "And? You do know that I still have to kill you, after I do to Saya."

A woman's laughter could be heard. Ragna and Jin pointed their swords in the direction of the voice.

The figure of Saya emerges. Ragna and Jin stared at their sister's physiology. Purple hair, red contacts, and a crown; she didn't have any of those things while they were growing up.

Saya laughs again, looking down at her brothers, while hovering high in the air. "Greetings, brothers. It is only us three, at last."

Ragna gripped his sword with both of his hands, full of anger. "Saya...what the hell...?"

Saya looked back and forth between Ragna and Jin a few times. She looks up, into the darkness above them. "The world is now as it was before, and how it should be: A world in which death shall be permanent, with no way of reincarnating..."

Jin scoffed at Saya's declaration. "I could care less about this world. All care about is erasing you and Ragna from existence."

Saya summons a legion of creatures made of a peculiar energy directly below of where she was hovering in the air. Saya gives an excited chuckle. "Oh, how I longed for this. I've longed for the time when I could play with my brothers again. What you're looking here, my brothers is a special treat I made for you. How will you deal with them? Do not disappoint me!"

Saya points a single hand forward toward her brothers. The creatures of a peculiar energy made their way toward Ragna and Jin.

* * *

Only one creature was left. Jin was to the side with Ragna in front.

Ragna emits a black glow. "CARNAGE SCISSORS!" He slashes up the last creature.

Jin sighed and pointed his sword at Saya again. "I grow tired of this game, Saya."

Saya stared fearlessly at Jin's sword. "That sword...I gave it to you, remember?"

Jin's eyebrows rose. "Yes. And now, I will use it to kill you as a token of my thanks."

Ragna growled at this. "Hello? You people are forgetting that I'm right here! I got a bone to pick with you too, Saya!"

Saya turned her head to face Ragna. "Ah, Ragna...I think I'm the cause of your reoccurring nightmare of me melting in a pool of blood, am I not? Have no fear, for I am right here. Your nightmares will be relieved if you join me or kill me. It's your choice."

Ragna, with his free hand, points an index finger at Saya. "How about this: I'll just beat the living shit out of you and make you come back down to earth!"

Saya yawns. "Oh my...a threat from the brother who cared about me so much...I'm having more fun than I'd imagine with this little reunion we're having. By the way, brothers, you are aware that when lives end, they end permanently. Do you want to see which one of us won't meet our end by the end of our reunion?"

Jin was intrigued at this little thing that Saya proposed. He raised a single eyebrow toward Saya. "Interesting...then..." Jin jumped high in the air and thrusts himself and his sword straight for Saya. "I'll make sure YOU'RE the first one out of the game!"

Saya raised a single hand toward Jin and he was held in midair, while being outlined in a yellow aura. His throat was being constricted, as he was being bind by Saya.

Saya giggled at his pain. "Remember all the times when you bullied me, Brother Jin? Let me show you...HOW I FELT ABOUT IT!"

Saya closed the hand that was binding Jin. Jin felt an even stronger force tightening on his throat. Saya is laughing maniacally at this. "How does it feel, Jin? How does it feel to finally taste what if felt like to be toyed by you from all these years ago?"

Saya looked to her right to see Ragna high above her, performing Benial Edge. "I told you, you're forgetting that I'm still here!"

Saya, with her other hand, invokes the same bind on Ragna. Saya laughed again while facing Ragna. "Oh, this is perfect! I never thought that my brothers have grown this stupid while I've grown smarter throughout all these years apart! It's fitting...that I'm the one to make the both of you kneel before me!"

Jin's voice sounded. "NEVER!"

A blizzard went off. This was enough to distract Saya by forcing her to shield herself inside a field, using both of her hands, thus dropping both of her brothers.

Jin fell to the floor first. He was gripping his throat in pain. Ragna hit the floor next. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he zoomed toward Jin holding a hand out.

"JIN!"

Jin looks up and he knew what to do. He grabs Ragna's hand and zoomed away on a giant icicle pick summoned by Jin. As soon as Jin and Ragna were out of sight of Saya, the blizzard subsided.

Saya giggles. "That was fun...although a tad bit stupid. Now that death and fate cannot be changed...humans will finally witness the final, agonizing moments...and I'll be there...to watch them burn, with my brothers at my side. Until then, brothers...don't die before then...hee...hee..."

* * *

In another part of the ruins, Ragna and Jin were sitting down, catching their breath, while soothing their throats.

Ragna punched the ground. "Goddamn it! What the hell is up with Saya? And why the hell were you so retarded to just go off like that on her? You know that she had to be a very powerful being to come on her own!"

Jin coughed. "Shut up, brother..."

Ragna stood up, dusting himself off. "You're a freaking idiot, Jin! You can't hope to kill me if you keep acting retarded like that!" Ragna turns his back on Jin briefly before turning back. "I'm not gonna settle my score with you here, or anytime soon. I got better shit to do. But, I'm going to settle my score with you, I can promise you that. In the meantime, go get less retarded after you recovered, Jin."

Jin coughed twice as his brother was walking away. "Brother...I will be the one to kill you...and I won't let Saya interfere..."

Ragna continued to walk as he heard Jin. "Easier said than done, Jin!"

They were apart once again...three siblings, who were swept by events, very different from each other, their relationship very intriguing. They control their own destiny and each meeting with each other seemed to be a forbidden meeting because at all times...they've hated it...everything and all about it.

_Don't give up, brothers..._

* * *

So anyway, like I said. This is all speculation. I don't know if I got Saya's personality correctly or not, as I've only seen her from dreams Ragna had and the very little screen time she got in the True Ending of Continuum Shift and thus, tried to build on it from there.

This was a scene that I wanted to write down since the first day I went on this site and as you can tell, it took me about four and a half months to finally get the whole thing down, as what you've just seen.

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. As always, thanks for reading and review!

Just a useless thing here: The original title of this Fanfiction was Forbidden Reunion.

**Stardust Reunion: End**


End file.
